The present invention relates to an acoustic coupler which will extend the listening and signal gathering capabilities of an existing cable connected hydrophone system.
For years hydrophones have been utilized in ocean waters to provide a surveillance capability for the U.S. Navy. One of the most reliable hydrophones systems is where passive hydrophones are cable connected to a shore station. The cable connected system eliminates the need for a transmitter and is secure from enemy interception. However, cable connected hydrophone systems are very costly and very much fixed in their original locations. The retrofitting of such systems has been avoided because of the substantial cost involved, even though the addition of improved hydrophones or other sensors would greatly increase the systems capabilities.